Sick Cho Hakkai
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: Hakkai is sick. The Sanzo-Ikkou is absolutely useless without Hakkai in pristine health, so Gojyo is determined to make Hakkai well again-by any means necessary. YAOI. GOJYO/HAKKAI.


**Sick Cho Hakkai - Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

It had started with a cough; a persistent and nagging result of a trip through the mountains that had taken them through snow and wind. He'd attempted to get rid of it with hot tea and rest, but neither came easily; their currently traveling arrangements left much to be desired by means of an inn and decent town. By the time they did reach a town, inhabited by more than five people and an inn that Sanzo deemed reputable, his simple cough had escalated into a rather irksome cold that would certainly do him more harm than good.

Gojyo, on the other hand, refused to stick around the dump of a hotel for a variety of reasons. It was insanely boring with the rest of his group as company (with the exception of Hakkai, who asked for at least a couple hours of peace. The need for sleep was brought on by the exhausting and redundant task of driving). There was nowhere to roam, and nothing at all interesting about the inn. At least, nothing Gojyo would find interesting.

Upon further inspection of the small town, there were no women (at least, no attractive ones) worth any of Gojyo's attention. In which case, he declared this town as the embodiment of boredom.

He'd be lucky if they left tomorrow.

Even though Gojyo should have respected Hakkai's wishes to be left alone, this place was too god damn mundane to hold his attention for much longer.

Slowly opening the door to his and Hakkai's shared hotel room, he poked his head inside to see Hakkai laying down in one of the two beds, in the middle of a coughing fit. "Hey," Gojyo paused to step inside, shutting the door behind him. "You alright there?"

* * *

Sleep had failed Hakkai. As soon as they'd settled into their rooms and things had quieted down, the coughing had started. Though he tried his best to stop it, the effort seemed useless; it was obvious that his cold was only getting worse. He certainly didn't want to disturb anyone, especially Gojyo when he decided to venture back from his restless wanderings and fall asleep himself.

As if one cue, the door opened and Gojyo walked in. Hakkai tried to stifle his coughing and regain his composure, but it took a few moments.

"I'm fine." Hakkai said, clearing his throat quietly. "Just a cold."

Gojyo froze mid-step. "A cold?" His eyes widened, rushing over to the side of the bed. "Ya mean you're sick?"

Hakkai never...ever got sick.

The only other time he had been, the group went into complete and utter chaos. Things went unwashed, food went uncooked, and trash gathered rapidly in whatever area they happened to occupy.

In other words, Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo were positively useless without Hakkai's constant aid.

"It would appear so." Hakkai said, somehow still managing a quiet laugh. "I suppose I'm not quite so invincible against such common maladies."

It wasn't often that he fell under the weather. He prided himself on having rather excellent health and didn't particularly enjoy such slip ups. There were a million other things he needed to be doing at the moment; laundry and dinner and the sorting of their quickly dwindling supplies to name a few. The last thing he needed was to lay in bed.

"But I should be fine in just a moment." He added, trying to achieve some sense of normalcy. "I'm no use just laying around, cold or not."

"But if you're sick," Gojyo said quickly, trying to convince himself that he and the other two members of the Sanzo-Ikkou could manage in the event that Hakkai fell seriously ill. "Then gettin' up and movin' around sure as hell ain't gonna make ya feel any better."

Gojyo darted to the bathroom, grabbing one of the ratty washcloths and soaking it thoroughly with water. As he crossed the room, he folded it twice and then rested it on the healers forehead. "Are you sure its just a cold? Or do you think its something else? Something worse?"

It was strange to have Gojyo actually worry over him. The redhead was usually the cause for anxiety on his own behalf and not the other way around. Honestly, it was both unsettling and endearing, though he wasn't sure which he felt more inclined to at the current moment.

"It's just a cold, Gojyo." Hakkai replied gently, allowing the redhead to place a cool washcloth on his forehead despite his attempts to sit up. "I'll be fine. It isn't anything serious."

Gojyo looked at him sternly, his very expression challenging Hakkai to make a move to get up. So long as he remained remotely under the weather, his ass was forbidden to leave the bed. "In which case, ya need to stay in bed. There's no way in hell you're drivin' like this, and we ain't gonna leave until you're better." He flipped over the cloth so the cold side was now against the mans forehead. "And you're not gonna pass on the task to the damn monk, either."

"We can't afford to lose any time." Hakkai said quietly, even though he was well aware by now that arguing with Gojyo was completely useless. The redhead had always been remarkably stubborn, and while any other time he would have tried to reason with him, he was far too tired tonight. He sighed as Gojyo flipped the cloth over, fighting the urge to laugh at his change in demeanor. "Somehow I doubt Sanzo would take too kindly to the idea of driving anyway."

Gojyo snickered. "Which is why we ain't gonna even ask him." He sat down on the edge of the bed, hunching over to rest his elbows on his knees. "So you'd better hurry and get better already." Even though that was something Hakkai had absolutely no control over. "Not much more I can do for ya, man. Ain't like I can kiss and make it better."

Hakkai coughed a little awkwardly, trying to mask his surprise at Gojyo's statement. For a brief moment he was thankful for the fact that he had a fever because it was a good excuse for his rising blush. Hakkai knew that Gojyo hadn't meant it as suggestively as he was taking it, and he laughed again, smoothing over any possible discomfort.

"Oh, yes." He said, the smile still on his face. "That would be extremely impractical of you."

Gojyo managed a laugh of his own. He didn't know whether to laugh at the seemingly awkward turn this conversation had taken or because he was actually taking what he had just said into consideration. "You're probably right." He paused to turn and face the brunette, noticing the new pink tint that had blossomed on his cheeks. It might have occurred as a surprise to Hakkai, but he knew it hadn't been there before. Was he fancying the idea as much as he was?

"But..." Gojyo leaned over Hakkai, then removing the cloth from his forehead. It could use another dose of cold water. By now, the redheads face was a mere couple inches from Hakkai's own. He had to stifle another laugh when Hakkai's face twisted into an unreadable expression. "What if I can? Kiss and make it better, I mean."

Hakkai blinked, almost comically underneath him. Least to say, he hadn't expected Gojyo to act with such spontaneity. "G-Gojyo, I-," He silenced himself when he felt the kappa's lips to his burning forehead.

It was a sweet, tender gesture.

Though it made him feel slightly better by taking his mind off all the physical pain, it did not steop the heat in his entire body from rising. But it was a good sort of heat, much like the one that originated in his cheeks a few short moments ago.

Hakkai's blush darkened.

Gojyo smiled, traveling downwards. After giving a few kisses to his best friends forehead, he kissed each eyelid (which Hakkai promptly closed before doing so), then his nose and various places all over his heated face. Hakkai's breath quickened slightly, and he forced himself to swallow the lump of nervousness in his throat. It felt good, better than he thought something so simple could feel. A light smile graced his lips.

Gojyo's lips hovered over Hakkai's a smirk briefly crossing them. "So...how do ya feel?"

Hakkai brought a hand up slowly, tangling his slender fingers in the hair on the back of the kappa's head. Pulling him down so their lips now brushed, he whispered.

"I think I'm cured."

**-End-**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** My best friend and I wrote this a long time ago. She writes for Hakkai, while I write for Gojyo. I was completely bored tonight, so decided to go ahead, type it up, and post it. Reviews, positive ones, are appreciated! Thank you! Reviews make us happy. -hinthint-


End file.
